Khyle White
| cityofbirth = Cape Wells | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Helena United | clubnumber = 6 | youthyears = 2007-2009 | youthclubs = Cape Wells Wanderers | years = 2009-2013 2009-2010 2011-2012 2012-2013 2014-2016 2015-2016 2016-2019 2019- | clubs = Cape Wells Wanderers → CW Wanderers II → Independence (loan) → Western Sun (loan) Independence → Bay View (loan) Don Bosco Helena United | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2009-2011 | nationalteam = St. Gregory (U20) | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Khyle Ernest White (born August 18, 1991) is a Gregorian professional footballer who plays as an outside defender and wing-back for League A club Helena United, with whom he won a league title in 2018-19. Born in Cape Wells, White is a product of the Cape Wells Wanderers Academy system and has represented St. Gregory at youth level. Club career Return to Independence After completing his rehab, White returned to the professional game when he signed a three-year deal with Independence on July 18, 2014, marking a return to his former club. Don Bosco White joined League B side Don Bosco on August 25, 2016, for an undisclosed fee, and signed a three-year contract. He was named in the 18-man squad for the 2016-17 League B season opener against Winston Beach on September 25, 2016, but did not appear on the field until December 3 when starting left-back Demetrius Sutton suffered a hamstring injury early in the second half of the team's 3-2 win over Merrickton. White came on as Sutton's replacement and went on to solidify his position in the starting eleven, playing in the remaining 21 games of the season and picking up three assists. On December 22, 2018, White suffered a cheekbone fracture when he collided with Crusaders' Abel Jerome in a Holy War derby match, which Bosco lost 2-1. He was replaced by Michael Noviello and missed three weeks due to the injury. He would not play for Don Bosco again, as he was sold mid-season. Helena United With six months remaining on his contract, and with Bosco sitting at the bottom of League B, White was the subject of transfer rumors approaching the January window. On January 7, 2019, the remainder of his contract was picked up by League A leaders Helena United, who included an option to extend at the end of the season. White made his United debut – and his return from the facial fracture injury – on January 13, starting at right-back in a 4-3 home win over his former club, Independence. Style of play Although naturally right sided, White typically plays on the left side of defense, however he is also able to play at right-back. He is adept at dead ball situations, particularly on corners, and has scored multiple goals from set pieces. Category:Player pages Category:Helena United F.C. players Category:Don Bosco A.F.C. players Category:Bay View Energy FC players Category:Independence F.C. players Category:K-burg Pride F.C. players Category:Cape Wells Wanderers F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national youth team players Category:People from Cape Wells